


Dank Memes

by Lettuce_And_Teamwork



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute Platonic Fluff, I suck at tagging, Memeing is a good Bonding Exercise, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), The Holts are giant memers pass it on, Weird fluff written at 12 am in the morning, it sounds liek crack but i swear it isnt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7775647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lettuce_And_Teamwork/pseuds/Lettuce_And_Teamwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro can't sleep and so can't Pidge. The most obvious solution is to bond over memes, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dank Memes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Okay, so, this is my first voltron fanfic. I make the worst/best headcanons and stuff just kind of ends up happening.
> 
> This is mostly based off a crack headcanon that the entire Holt family is The Ultimate Meme Team(TM) and that Katie and Matt used to make youtube poops before shit went down.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!!

Shiro couldn't sleep. At all. He wasn't sure why but he just couldn't.

It was silent compared to the prison he was kept in before. The bed was soft, a luxury he didn't have for months on end. He should be at peace now, safe from the hell he had been through, his teammates would make sure of that. They were stationed in a safe spot, one where the Galra couldn't reach them if they tried.

He shouldn't be so paranoid. Besides, the rest of the paladins would be worried. Not to mention, they had to train tomorrow. It was going to be a busy day.

Yet, try as he could, sleep never came.

The silence only instilled uneasiness into him. The soft bed felt too soft to be truly comfortable. His mind was wracked with possibilities that have yet to happen. His fear consumed his mind and he hated it.

So he stood up and looked at the door. "A walk couldn't hurt…" he thought to himself as he opened he door, looking around to see if anyone else was awake.

He walked out his room and headed for the medical wing. It felt safe and calming, for him at least. He wasn't sure why but the room felt similar to home.

When he entered the room, he noticed that he wasn't the only one who couldn't go to sleep. Pidge's silhouette was made visible by her dimly lit laptop. Shiro couldn't help but feel relieved that he wasn't the only one awake but also felt a little concerned for the green paladin's well-being.

"Pidge?" He tentatively called out at first, hoping to catch her attention. It echoed slightly but she didn't seem to notice. She seemed a little too engrossed in whatever she was doing.

Shiro walked closer to her until he was right behind her. It was only until then that she turned around and looked up, seeing the familiar figure.

He could see that she had been crying a bit, judging from the sniffle that he heard. Her glasses were on her head, probably because she didn't want to ruin the lenses, like Matt used to do. It was a little hard to see but he noticed a couple of crumpled tissues scattered around the floor.

"Hey, Shiro…" Pidge muttered, wiping her nose with the edge of her sleeve as she returned to staring at the screen. She was huddled on the ground, laptop on the floor in front of her, and was hugging Rover like a safety blanket.

"Are you okay?" He asked, sitting beside her so he could talk to her properly. She mumbled an "i'm fine" and hunched closer to herself.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Shiro asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. She didn't seem to mind, considering she hasn't shrugged it off or tried to remove it. A few seconds of silent buzzing passed before Pidge let out a sigh.

"…I miss them. I miss Matt. I miss my Dad. I want them back so badly…" She said, clenching her fists as she bit her lip.

She tried not to cry again but the tears just kept falling down her face. She knew that they were still alive and that they'll rescue them eventually but it still hurt. It still hurt that they were so far, doing who knows what in who knows where, and she couldn't reach them.

"Me too." Shiro whispered sympathetically as he moved closer and draped his hand over her shoulders, pulling her closer.

She let go of one of her fists to grab Shiro's hand for comfort. She squeezed his hand as she cried, softly at first before letting everything out. He held her close, offering what small comfort he could give her while shedding few tears: of remorse or of guilt, only he knew the answer.

They stayed like that for a few moments. Both in mourning, comforted by the other's presence and the gentle blue light of the room. They cried until they felt their chests grew lighter than they were before.

Then they stayed like that, in silence, for a few more seconds. Both taking comfort in the warmth that the other provided.

"What have you been watching?" Shiro asked, breaking the silence when it became uncomfortable. Pidge let go of the makeshift hug for a while and reached out to grab the laptop.

"See for yourself." She offered, placing the warm laptop onto Shiro's lap. The screen had a few folders open, most notably one entitled "Dank Memes" with a ton of videos inside it.

Shiro raised an eyebrow and looked at the green paladin in confusion.

Said green paladin was busy moving the cursor and hovered it over one entitled "Spongebob YTP test run". She opened it in one of the many video players she had while the black paladin quirked the egde of his lips in amusement.

"Matt helped me make this one." She explained, adjusting the volume to make sure it wasn't too loud or too soft for the team leader. She knew that she went a little crazy with the volume during editing.

"He picked the clips and i did most of the editing…" She tested the volume before going back to the video player window.

"We almost lost it due to a small power outage back then." She reminisced, chuckling fondly at remembering the incident. She hit play and watched as Shiro cringed at the unexpected changes in volume and laughed at the absurdity of it all.

She handed Shiro a tissue once the entire film was over.

"That-" He started before accepting the tissue and blowing into it. "-Was a cinematic masterpiece." He finished, crumpling it up. She agreed with him completely, it truly was.

"Got any more?" He asked, turning around to face Pidge with a grin while motioning to the laptop.

She practically beamed with pride, knowing that Matt would want to know that someone aside from the Holts liked the first project they worked on as a team. Even if it was a meme, she was sure he'd be proud. " _Maybe dad would be too._ " She thought to herself as she moved the cursor towards another file titled "Pokemon: Weed Edition".

One video led to the other and soon, the two were snickering and giving a bit of snarky commentary. Mostly exposition on Pidge's part. Shiro was a great listener and liked hearing her talk about the videos that she loved dearly.

It was strange but not a bad feeling, the two of them decided.

Eventually, the two of them drifted off to sleep. Pidge was sleeping on Shiro's lap while Shiro leaned against one of the healing pods. They were tired, yes, but satisfied.

Even if it was only just for a night.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

The next day, Allura was the first to find them curled up asleep on the ground.

At first she thought to wake them up, considering it was past breakfast and they had a busy day today. Then she noticed, upon closer observation, the two's contented faces and decided that maybe she should let them rest.

After all, it was a rare sight to see both so at peace.

One more hour couldn't hurt. Or two. Or three.


End file.
